You Should've Stayed Home
by Holy Batman At The Disco
Summary: Young Kenyon wants nothing more than to escape the hell that has been his life for the last six years. However, what hides in the shadows of the world is much more dangerous than his alcoholic father and broken home. Slenderman/OC. Rated M for a reason! Read and review! xx
1. Home Sweet Home

**AN: WARNING! Brief Rape/Incest. If you can't handle it, I wouldn't read..**

The boy could hear nothing over the roar of his heart in his throat and his ragged breathing as he hid far beneath his bed. He could just imagine his father downstairs, drunk once again, slamming things around in search of his personal punching bag.

"Kenyon!" His father's slurred speech was nearing the stairs leading up to Kenyon's small room, "You'd better come out here and face me like a man, you little chicken shit!" Kenyon cringed farther back into the wall and covered his mouth with a delicate hand in an attempt to quiet his sobs. He just wanted to go to bed and dream of better times, back when his beautiful mother had still been alive and his father had still loved him. Those times were gone now. All that was left was a marble urn of ashes and a broken, hateful man.

Kenyon waited silently for a few more moments, wondering if his father had stopped his search. He very carefully poked his head out from beneath the bed, listening for any noise and becoming slightly unsettled when he heard nothing. Had his father hurt himself or passed out? Even though the man hated his son, Kenyon still worried for his father everyday and hated to see him so down.

Very slowly, the boy cracked his door open, wincing at the squeak it emitted. Light from the hallway flooded the dark room and Kenyon stuck his head out to get a look around. His father was no where in sight so he continued down the stairwell. With each step, his heart beat faster and faster in worry. Where could his father be?

Once at the bottom of the stairs, he turned to search the kitchen and was met with a firm back hand to the cheek. He hit the floor hard, whimpering softy as he cradled his fragile cheek that was already swelling. Before he could scurry away or even look up to face his attacker, his father had a hand around his thin arm, dragging him up to eye level.

"There you are, you nasty little thing." Kenyon recoiled from the strong scent of vodka that laced the angry man's breath, "Thought you could hide from me, huh? Well all that'll get you is double the punishment for being such a little shit." With that, Kenyon was thrown over the back of the couch, his worn, stripped pajama bottoms ripped down his slender hips to reveal his pale bottom. Kenyon never knew what he had done to be such a bad boy as his father referred to himself but he figured it must have been bad enough to deserve the beatings. He just wanted to make his father happy. He was a bad boy. He couldn't do anything right.

He tried his best not to complain or cry as his father violently brought his bare hand down on the boy's reddening cheeks. He didn't want to upset him anymore. After what seemed like ages of strikes, Kenyon was beginning to weave in and out of conscience and he involuntarily let out a weak plea, "I'm s-sorry, daddy.."

His father stopped immediately and Kenyon instantly regretted what he'd said, wishing he could rewind time and stop himself. It was silent for a life time and Kenyon was anxious to face his impending doom. He was becoming increasingly aware of how numb his bottom had become and he wondered if he'd ever get the feeling back in it when suddenly his father spoke.

"No you're not. You will be though." Kenyon's breath caught in his throat. What on earth did his father mean by that? Suddenly, he heard the sound of trousers being unzipped and small grunts from his father. He was filled with an entirely new feeling of dread. Anything but this. He suddenly was feeling much more bold.

"No! Daddy please! I'll do anything! I'll be good I promi- Argghh!" Before he could finish he had suddenly been invaded in the worst way, forcing a blood-curdling scream out of the boy. His father grunted heartily behind him, his hand roughly grabbing Kenyon's delicate shoulders as he forced his manhood far inside the virginal cavern of his own 16-year-old son.

"Mmph, damn boy, you're a tight little sonofabitch." Kenyon could barely hear him over his own cries and tears. He felt so uncomfortably full and broken as his own father began to quicken his pace, violating Kenyon in his most intimate place. He never believed his father could be so cruel. He felt himself disconnect from his own pained body as his father pleasured himself. He barely noticed when his father exited him, letting the boy fall to the ground, bleeding and broken.

His father had never done anything so awful. Kenyon didn't know why.. but he knew he was a bad boy. Why couldn't he just do something right? It was his own fault.. he deserved.

When he finally gathered the strength to stand, he winced at the sharp pain from his behind and reached a small hand around to feel the drying blood and other substance that seeped from his soiled orifice. Fresh tears were forming at the thought of what his father had done and he knew he couldn't stay there anymore.

As quickly as he could, he ran to his room, throwing on a faded set of jeans and a sweater and cap that was too big for him. He filled his old backpack with various items; the picture of his mother when she was young, a sleeping bag, his favorite book, a box of cereal, a bag of beef jerky and a few bottles of water. Silently, he slipped out the screen door of his house and began running towards the expanse of trees that framed the side of his home. The moon was high in the sky by this point and he could feel the exhaustion from the pain in his bottom slowing him down as he moved farther into the dark woods, unsure of where he was going. He just knew he had to distance himself from the disease that was his home.

_The creature had finished his evening meal long ago, the bloody remains littering the destroyed campsite he'd had his feast at. He slipped in and out of the trees, the full moon illuminating his eerily white face, casting shadows on the dark indents where his eyes and mouth would have been. He was the terror of the night, striking fear into the heart of those unfortunate enough to come face to face with him, and that's how he like it. _

_He moved silently for a while longer before he heard a small sound from far off to his left. Without a moment's hesitation, he changed direction and quickly located the source._

_The boy was small, no taller than the creatures naval, and he was as pale as cream, his skin impossibly smooth. He wore clothes which looked ridiculously too big for him and a pack which he looked as though he was barely able to lift, let alone tote around for a long period. He stunk of fear and the creature greedily licked his lips. He may have already had his dinner but that didn't mean he didn't deserve a midnight snack. He watched as the small boy fell to his knees, his raven hair falling in front of his grey eyes which appeared to glow under the shine of the moon, nearly stirring something inside the creature which he promptly ignored. He was simply another meal, that's all._

**AN: I apologize for anyone who might have been offended by what happened between Kenyon and his father but you know.. his dad's an awful dude. I really hope you guys enjoyed the start and I will plan to have the next chapter up by around Wednesday or Thursday. :] Lemme know what you all think! Feedback is what gets the chapters done faster! Much love!**

**-Roxy **


	2. You Should've Stayed Home

**AN: I want to apologize for the lack of warning on the last chapter, that was really stupid on my part. Enjoy!**

As soon as he came into the well-lit clearing, Kenyon sighed in exhaustion. It was definitely time to call it a night. Finding a small patch of dead leaves, he slipped off his large pack tenderly before dropping to his knees to set up his sleeping quarters. He made a desperate attempt to keep his hands from shaking and the tears from falling as he untied his marshmallow of a sleeping bag. He couldn't believe he'd run away.. he was as bad as his dad said. No wonder he'd been punished. Slipping in a quick as he could, he zipped himself in and tried to ignore his self-loathing thoughts mixed with the odd sensation he had.. as if someone or some_thing_ was watching him..

* * *

_The little human was crying. The lurking shadow stopped his pursuit and cocked his faceless head in confusion. This meant the boy was distressed..by something other than the creature himself. He felt his emotions twist into one similar to that of jealousy at the thought of not being the one to cause those tears._

_'No matter' He thought to himself, the thought of a coy smile forming on his non-existent lips, 'I will be responsible for much more than just mere tears..' The creature was curious though. More so than he normally was with his pathetic victims. He found himself wondering what the little mortal was doing this far out in the woods all alone.. why he seemed so blue. More than anything, it made him want to prolong the torture of the boy.. break his soul first instead of instant devouring like he normally did. He would play with his food, he deserved it._

* * *

Kenyon felt as though he hadn't even closed his eyes when he heard a slight rustle from the trees beyond where he camped. He tried to ignore it, his head feeling foggy. However, it was persistent. It grew louder. Suddenly, Kenyon was being dragged out of his sleeping bag, the slippery cloth falling off his body. He tried to scream out for help but the only sound that came out was a pathetic wrasp. Flailing his small body, he tried desperately to turn to face his captor but strong, thin hands kept him facing forward in the air. He felt as though he were going to throw up. The being holding him suddenly brough him in close, Kenyon could feel the presence of it near his ear as it murmured in a voice so dark and otherworldly that made his blood run cold with terror.

_"You should've stayed home.."_

"Gah!" The boy shot up in a cold sweat, the sleeping bag making him resemble the likes of a worm as he wiggled around on the ground, searching for any traces of the creature within the depths of his nightmare. After convincing himself it truly was just a dream, he let himself fall back against the cold ground, panting heavily. It had felt so _real._ He normally didn't have nightmares.. dreams were his escape. He hastily dug through his pack, sighing in relief when he found the cold water bottle he'd packed. Leaning back against the nearby pine tree, Kenyon watched as the sun began to rise, casting a breath-taking gold sheen on the dew-covered tops of the trees and he felt oddly at peace.

However, he couldn't keep the poisonous thoughts of his father out of his mind and he found himself wondering what the man would think once he woke to find his bad boy gone..

* * *

Grunting loudly, William dragged himself to the edge of the bed. His head was swirling and he knew immediately he wasn't going to be able to keep the contents of his stomach in and he made a break for the bathroom down the hall.

After heaving for nearly a half-hour, he stumbled back down the hall on his way to make some coffee to cure his hangover but not before noticing the wide-open door of his only son. He grumbled to himself about the idiot leaving it open before noticing he wasn't in bed. In fact, it didn't even seem that it had been slept in at all. William remembered the events from the night before and decided the little pussy probably hadn't even been able to stand up to go to bed after his punishment last night. He must have still been downstairs.

However, when his search came up empty, William could feel worry starting to rise within him. What if the little twirp had left and ratted on him? Well, he had it coming. He deserved it! It didn't matter. William was determined to find him and give him a proper lesson, once and for all, before he got the chance to squeal.

Ungracefully, the drunkard stumbled out into the woods, shotgun in hand, shouting loudly into the nearby trees.

**AN: I know this one was short but I meant to have it up last night so you'll all get a second chapter tonight! :3**

**-Roxy**


	3. Thanksgiving Treat!

__**AN: Two chapters in a night! I hope you all are ready for a Thanksgiving feast, courtesy of our tall friend. ;] **

_The creature relished in the agonized expression on the boys face as he ghosted his skeletal fingers across the blemish-free skin of his face. His warmth ran through the shadow, fueling the hunger within him that was going to be nearly impossible to feed. The boy whimpered, squirming in a panic and the creature felt his feature-less face attempt to stretch into a grin. His control over the mortal was delicious. _

_Too soon the sun began to rise over the tips of the trees and the hunter knew he would be forced to take his leave. He craned his thin neck down close enough to the boy that he could smell the fear from the boys veins and he physically shivered. It was absolutely wonderful. He wanted more than anything to split that young neck open and watch the crimson life spill all over his hands and freshly pressed suit but he knew he would have to wait. He gently nuzzled the boys small ear and whispered in his gravely voice a secret warning._

_"You should've stayed home."_

_With that, he retreated back into the cover of the trees just as quickly as he'd appeared. Behind him, he heard the terrified gasp of the waking boy and knew he need to find a meal. Soon. He raced through the trees, his fingers clenching and unclenching in hunger. The boy had left him more in need than he was used to. He almost didn't like it.._

_Not quickly enough, the slender man came across a small campsite. The inhabitants were still in their living quarters. He knew because he could hear their hideous snores from across the site. Humans.. no wonder he hated them so much. They were vile, manner-less creatures. They deserved to beg for their life and then have it violently stripped from them. That was were he came in._

_The creature strode forward confidently, unzipping the small tent with his deft fingers. The vessel revealed a young couple, wrapped in thick linen, just waiting for him. If he'd had a set of lips, the creature would've run his tongue along them. They smelled of alcohol and intercourse. They were like sitting ducks! Very quickly, he dragged the closest one out; the female. She didn't even stir as he swiftly shot his four long tenticals out of the back of his black suit coat to wrap around her body. Very softly at first, he strengthened the grip around her. Soon, he became impatient and tightened his tenticals significantly, watching her glazed-over eyes open wide in shock before her rib-cage gave out beneath his grip. Her strangled cry paired with the delicious crunch of her bones made the creature shake. He slammed her useless body against a nearby elm tree, a symphony of crunches filling his ears as he made his way back to the tent, straightening out his suit._

_The male was beginning to stir, his handsome face contorting slightly when he opened his eyes and tried to concentrate on the terror looking down at him. The creature didn't give him the time. He ripped the sleeping bag off his body and dragged him out by the neck with one tentical. The man tried to yell but the shadows grip on his throat was enough to limit his vocal cords to only desperate gasps. The slender man stood up with the man dangling a few feet in front of his face and tilted his head to the side, making up his mind on what he would subject this victim to. He decided just killing the man wouldn't do enough to satisfy his intense hunger. He would have to do something he rarely did.._

_Very slowly, the creature rotated his jaw, wincing when he felt the pale skin over the area where his mouth was intended to be began to rip. The hole revealed a set of blindly white fangs and the slender man sighed with relief as he slipped his long, reptile-like tongue out from the dark cavern. The helpless man's eyes opened so wide it seemed as though they would pop out of his head. At that sight, the creatures teeth came together in a poisonous grin and without further hesitation he leapt forward with a bone-chilling growl, latching his fangs on the poor humans neck, feeling his spinal cord snap as the creature ripped it from his body._

_Finally, after devouring nearly every part of the man, aside from the various bones that now littered the ground, the hunter stood to his full hight and licked the bloody area around his inhuman mouth. He looked down at his expensive suit and growled when he noticed the mess the pathetic meal had made. What was worst was even after his first real meal in years, the creature was still hungry! He clenched his fists in frustration and kicked the limp corpse of the woman before stomping into the woods._

_He would make that weak, useless boy pay for the way he made the powerful hunter feel.._

__**AN: This chapter was extremely fun to write. ;D Please review and lemme know what you all think! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! :3**

**-Roxy**


	4. On The Move

**AN: Well this is a little longer than I would've hoped it would take me to post so I apologize for that but finals are coming up and the holidays and my grandma in the hospital and blah, blah, blah...no excuses! Here you guys go! The next installment! Enjoy!**

Gnawing thoughtfully on a chunk of dried jerky, Kenyon stared at his little camp and decided at once it was time to move on to another area. After the horrific dream he'd had the night before... he couldn't stay. He had to keep moving. He had no clue where the hell he was going, but he _had _to keep moving.

He shrugged the heavy pack over his slender shoulders, nearly eating the dirt as he tried to keep his balance. The boy was nearly 17 but since his drunken father had insisted he was to naughty to go past elementary school, his mind-set resembled that of a fifth grader. His body was small, barely passing the 5' 5" mark and his muscles were wiry and lean, like a rabbit. It was no wonder his dad had such an easy time picking on him. He was pathetic. He shook his head at the thought of his father, fear seeping into his blood threatening to poison him. He prayed his father wouldn't find him.. there would be hell to pay if he did.

_**Several Hours Later..**_

William stumbled along, the booze beginning to wear off, leaving a hell of a migraine in its wake. He'd been searching all damn day and the little maggot was no where! The sissy boy couldn't have made it that far.. he was as light as a feather and just about as strong. His foggy mind was telling him the boy wasn't worth the effort but he kept walking.

Finally, he came upon a clearing and didn't think anything of it at first until a slight gleam caught his eye from the edge of the trees. Grunting loudly, William wobbled over and braced himself against the tree before bending over slowly to pluck the evidence from the ground. A small plastic wrapper for jerky. The same kind William had spent his own money on. The little weasel had been here! His chapped lips drew back in a gleeful snarl, appearing more animal than human. He pushed off from the tree and started off again, his eyes red with blood-lust. However, he wasn't the only one..

* * *

_The creature should've expected as much.. the boy was gone. He would've been a complete imbecile to stay at his encampment another night. No matter. The hunter picked up his scent, along with a stale scent that he chose to ignore, quickly and slipped back into the growing shadows of the forest. Night was falling and the boy was in the Slender Man's territory now._

* * *

Kenyon felt a slight chill as he realized how late in the day it had become. The long trees were now casting eerie shadows on the cold ground and he felt himself become much more alert. The prickling sense of someone watching him had returned and he quickly turned around to survey the area. When he found it to be empty, he continued on, now searching for a well-hidden sleeping place. He doubted he'd get much sleep though..

Several minutes later, dusk had officially fallen and the only sounds within the forest was the slight breeze through the tops of the trees and the soft crunch of the leaves beneath his feet and he began to shake in fear. He picked up his pace significantly and padded on, his whole body aching from the force. He didn't know what but there had to be _something_ out there.. it was just too damn quiet.

Suddenly a soft thud in the distance nearly made the boy cry out in terror. His eyes widened and he stopped moving immediately, searching out the source of the sound. It had come from off to his right, near a few fallen logs that had already began to decay back into the dirt. Very slowly he crept over, attempting to be as quiet as possible but his chattering teeth made it impossible. He craned his neck over the log when he got close enough to see the source of the noise and was stuck like a deer-in-the-headlights at what he saw.

Just beyond the log lay the dismembered body of a woman, her pink organs littering the ground near her body. Her eyes were wide open, as though she'd watched her own brutal death, every second of it. Kenyon felt tears of horror welling up in his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to look away. That was until the chill slipped over him, enveloping him light a fog. He felt the creature's presence before he ever hear his cold voice echoing in his head and didn't even get the chance to turn around before he was gripped tightly by the neck, cold, bone-like fingers enclosing around his wind pipe. The boy struggled uselessly against the creature before being ever-so-slowly turned around.

Kenyon swore he heart stopped once his eyes first fell upon the..._thing._ The smooth contours of the featureless face seemed to be watching him intently and the boy was trapped in the gaze. Could it even be called that though? When his captor didn't even have eyes. He vaguely made out the six or so menacing appendages that stuck out from behind the 'man'. His thin shoulders were covered in a midnight black suit and stark white undershirt, accompanied by a striking red tie that made the creature look even more horrifying. Kenyon wanted nothing more than to just recoil within himself, convince himself it was all just a dream an that he was really curled up under a protective tree somewhere deep within the forest. However, his thoughts were invaded once more by the deep, icy voice that made it clear this was a living nightmare.

_"You should've taken last night as a warning. You're mine now, mortal."_

Then everything was black.

**AN: Every once in a while while I'm writing this, I feel like I'm making it slightly similar to my Slenderosity Killed The Cat story, so please warn me I do :P**

**Speaking of SKTC! I need to do a HUGE shout out to ScarlettSnow6 for one of the most thoughtful and thorough reviews I've ever received. :3 I really hope she reads this story also and realizes how much I appreciated it!  
**

**I appreciate all of my reviews! I really want your guy's feedback because that's the only thing that keeps me going! I love you all so much! 3**

**-Roxy**


	5. Confusion

**AN: Yay! A slightly longer chapter! :D Be prepared for an incredibly conflicted Slendy. :P Enjoy! **

_The creature nearly felt his pale skin over his would-be mouth nearly split from the force of his grin. He held the incredibly light human in his impossibly slender arms, his skeleton fingers gripping the boy's neck and torso as he brought him in close. The man allowed himself to indulge and began to breathe in the scent of the boy; positively intoxicating. He planned to savor the torture of the pathetic little thing, to catch every emotion that would sweep over the boy's angelic face as his life left him. _

_The man stretched his long, black appendages over his head and allowed two of them to grip the boy around the waist and chest, being sure not to allow him much room to breathe deeply. This freed his hands to explore his meal. Very slowly, his fingertips ghosted the boy's high cheekbones and plump pink lips before he pushed the mop of black hair out of his eyes, allowing him to observe the long eyelashes that splayed across the rosy cheeks. He appeared so young but the creature had a feeling he was older. Just in the way he carried himself._

_Then his inspection traveled lower. The hunter observed with distaste the dirty, worn sweater that hung off the boy's slight frame like a sack. He wondered what would bring the - he'd never admit it - beautiful creature to wear such an atrocious textile. However, he focused more on the feeling of the lean frame underneath the bulky outfit. He squeezed his tenticals tighter around the boy with slight desire to wake him, wishing to distract himself from the unacceptable feelings he was getting from the clumsy mortal. After a few moments, the boy woke with a start, his large, green eyes opening wide as he attempted to gasp. _

_The creature could tell it took a moment for the boy to register what was going on and once he did, the look on his face nearly made the tall man double over with laughter. The boy gaped at the faceless creature, taking in every inch of his inhumanly pale face and the long, threatening tenticals. The boy shivered in the creatures grip but surprisingly made no attempt to escape, which confused the Slenderman greatly. Why wouldn't he put up a fight? He cocked his head in thought but was quickly pulled back to reality by a tiny voice, deep enough to prove the age of the boy._

_"W-who are you?" The boy bit his juicy lower lip, making the man curl his fingers into fists with the desire he was desperately trying to ignore._

_"Surely you mean what? I am not of your pathetic excuse for a race, human." He watched the boy cringe away slightly from his harsh, deep voice that appeared to come out of thin air and he actually felt a slight guilt. Guilt!? What was going on with him?!_

_"I...I thought that would be rude.. I'm sorry.." The boy was apologizing now! The creature couldn't wrap his mind around it. Frankly, it was almost upsetting._

_"Why are you not terrified? I plan to use you for my pleasure and slowly peel the flesh from your bones.. wouldn't you at least light to attempt to fight back?" The man hadn't wanted to be so blunt with his frustration but the boy was beginning to unnerve him, something he was NOT used to._

_"Is there any point in it?" He could hear the obvious pain and defeat in the boy's soft voice and he wondered what in the world must have made him this way.. so broken and so young._

_As if on cue, a noise from the distance caused the hunter to turn his attention away from the sad boy. He stayed silent and the boy, thankfully, did too when he heard a crash and a voice like gravel yell out into the forest._

_"Kenyon! You little bastard!" Then he felt the boy in his grip tense and he looked down in concern. The boy's eyes were nearly as wide as they had been when he first saw his captor. The slender man cocked his head in confusion and decided to drop the boy, not wanting whatever man was stumbling through the forest to see him. The boy cried out softly when he hit the ground but the creature ignored it, using his long limbs to pull him with ease into the tops of the trees that were sprinkled with moonlight._

_He watched intently as a stocky man burst into the clearing, his intoxication obvious. The creature watched the man's eyes darken as he caught sight of the boy who was quickly standing and starting hesitantly toward the larger human, his arms out stretched as though attempting to embrace the man. However, he was met with a sharp smack to the cheek that knocked him back on the cold ground. The silent watcher felt a slight pang of anger fill his chest at the sight._

_"Daddy.. I'm s-sorry, I just wanted to.. explore.. I got lost, I swe-" Another smack._

_"You shut your mouth unless you're asked to speak, you lying fuck. Did you really think this would fly? Looks like I'll have to give you a better punishment than last time. The boy let out a strangled sob and attempted to crawl away but the man grabbed him with a meaty hand, holding him in place. It took a moment for the creature to realize what the man had in mind until he heard the sound of his zipper and watched him hold the boy's slender hips in place. The sight was too much for the hunter. Torturing the boy was HIS job. At least that's how he rationalized the sudden protective feeling he felt towards the frightened little mortal. _

_Refusing to stand by any longer, he silently dropped down from the tree he hid in and without and hesitation let his tentacles shoot out in front of him, chuckling darkly when he felt them meet skin and muscle and slide through like a knife through butter. The man let out one last gurgled cry before the blood began seeping from the four large openings in his torso. The killer flung the man off into the woods and retracted his tentacles quickly back into his suit coat. It was then that he noticed the horrified sobs from the boy behind him._

_He suddenly regretted his rash decision, it had been the boy's father... he shook his head. Since when did he care?! He needed to get a hold of himself, this was ridiculous. He turned to face the boy and all rational though escaped him. _

_The man had managed to rip the sweater from the boy's body, leaving his lovely cream skin glowing in the moonlight. The creature allowed his gaze to wander along each slight muscle line and contour and felt something deep within him stir. Something he knew he should keep locked away. The boy's angelic face was now glistening with tears and the creature was yet again confused by this odd little human.. why would he be sad about the death of that awful man? Shouldn't he be thanking him? _

_The man growled in frustration and quickly swept boy in his long arms, trying not to feel slightly hurt when the boy cringed away from him. He hesitantly brought him to his chest, unsure how to comfort any sort of life. This wasn't how he worked. But when he felt the small boy nuzzle his wet little face into his white undershirt, his sweat sniffles filling the clearing, he felt something else shift inside him. The feeling was entirely foreign and he didn't trust or welcome it one bit._

_What had this weak little thing done to him?_

__**AN: I LOVE doing fully-Slendy chapters! They're lots of fun! :D I apologize for how quick and under detailed the death of his awful father was, I originally wanted it to be drawn out but I hate him so I got it over with quick. :P I hope you all liked the new installment and I hope ya'll keep giving me the wonderful feedback you have been! Lemme know what you think, it matters more than you know, friends! **

**ALSO! Big news! I now have a Tumblr blog dedicated to my Slenderman short stories and I plan to start writing cute, funny, horrific little one-shots that will tie back slightly to this story and maybe Slenderosity Killed The Cat and maybe introduce some new characters! If you're interested, here's the link: blog/slendermans-shorts**

**I hope to see ya'll there! There will also be lots of opportunities for Q/A with your favorite OCs and even Slendy himself! ;D **

**Much love!**

**-Roxy!**


End file.
